My Usagi Chan
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Usagi Tsukino memendam perasaan cinta pada rivalnya Mamoru Chiba, Entah sejak kapan perasaan bencinya pada pemuda itu berubah menjadi Cinta..
1. Chapter 1 (05-05 18:59:47)

**MY USAGI CHAN**

Cast: Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino

Pair: MamoUsa

Rated: T-M, NC-21 [Semi Lemon]

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Warning: T (Menjurus ke rate M)

Summary:

Usagi Tsukino memendam perasaan cinta pada rivalnya Mamoru Chiba, Entah sejak kapan perasaan bencinya pada pemuda itu berubah menjadi Cinta..

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

review please...

Happy reading ~~~

Chapter 01 - Gadis Kesepian

Usagi merasakan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang di bawah sorot lampu. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri menyeruak dalam keremangan pendar lampu remang.

Tangan kanan gadis itu menahan beban tubuh di atas meja bar. Tangan yang lain setia memegang botol yang masih separuh tersisa.

Pupil biru gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha menajamkan penglihatan di tengah bayangan gambar yang perlahan memudar, berubah kabur sekaligus samar, lalu mendadak kembali jelas sejernih sebelum ia menenggak alkohol berlebihan.

Prom Night tak seperti yang Usagi perkirakan.

Floor dance penuh sesak oleh sosok garis tubuh yang liar bercumbu, berdansa sesuka hati tak tahu aturan. Banyak tangan meraba-raba pinggul dan bokong seksi para perempuan, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Hentakan musik meliar seiring detik waktu berjalan, mengalihkan atensi para pengunjung dari dunia penuh problematik yang sebenarnya, bagaikan heroin yang mampu menerbangkan kegundahan jiwa mencapai titik ilusi tertinggi, melupakan segala hal dalam kehidupan mereka.

Satu tegukan alcohol ditenggak. Mata Usagi menyipit.

Di seberang sana, tepat di atas sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran, duduk dengan tenang sang rival. Entitasnya mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh pengunjung diskotik. Keremangan pun tak mampu meredam aura ketampanan dan kharisma mempesona pemuda itu.

Berpasang-pasang kaki jenjang beralas

high heels duduk berdesakan, menebar aura seduktif di sekelilingnya, memandang lapar dengan tatapan mata centil menggoda, berusaha merayu sang titik pusat magnetis Mamoru Chiba.

Pupil mata sehitam batu arang sedikit memercik ekspresi bosan. Keseluruhan wajahnya hanya diisi ekspresi datar.

Usagi mendecih, ia melirik sekeliling kanan kiri. Hanya kursi tak berpenghuni yang diisi kekosongan udara. Selalu seperti ini gadis itu hanya mampu memandang dari jauh, mendambanya tanpa terlihat.

Penglihatan Usagi gadis pirang bercepol dua mengabur lagi.

Kesal, Usagi menenggak habis minuman di tangan. Ia hentakkan botol kosong itu keras-keras di atas meja. Berdiri sempoyongan dengan tangan menyambar mantel kulit asal, Usagi merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen di atas meja bar.

Susah payah Usagi menegakkan badan, ia pacu cepat langkah kakinya untuk segera pergi.

Tujuannya hanya satu: pintu keluar.

Tokyo menghembuskan udara pada suhu 5 Celcius, hampir menyentuh titik beku.

Desisan angin menggema di antara lorong-lorong kota, mampu menegakkan roma tengkuk secara tiba-tiba.

Usagi Tsukino, gadis manis enam belas tahun, berjalan sempoyongan seorang diri di tengah hujan salju dengan kepala menunduk. Tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dinding ruko dengan tujuan menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Whisky mahal dengan harga fantastis secara perlahan mengikis kesadaran Usagi sebelum benar-benar ambruk.

Usagi yang sadar akan kondisi diri sendiri, berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan mengedarkan pandang sekeliling. Matanya menyapu sekitar mencari mobil atau kendaraan apapun yang menawarkan jasa antar konvensional.

Dan yang ditemukannya hanyalah jalan raya kosong melompong dengan tiga-empat orang pejalan kaki.

Giginya bergemeletuk.

Butiran salju meleleh di atas pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Ia eratkan mantel bermaterial kulit yang membalut tubuh, ia naikkan restleting hingga mencapai dagu untuk menutupi seluruh leher. Usagi tak mau mati konyol karena kedinginan saat ini.

Tak lama, lampu mobil menyorot sosok tubuh gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di belakang gadis pirang itu.

Usagi yang setengah sadar tak menyadari kehadirannya, tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

Langkah kaki mendekat. "Ini hampir tengah malam nona. Kau mau kemana?" Suara serak dan berat terdengar.

Usagi tak langsung menjawab.

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahu kanan Usagi. "Kau mau kuantar, nona?"

To be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

MY USAGI CHAN

.

.

.

Cast: Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino

Pair: MamoUsa

Rated: T-M, NC-21 [Semi Lemon]

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Warning: T (Menjurus ke rate M)

Summary:

Usagi Tsukino memendam perasaan cinta pada rivalnya Mamoru Chiba, Entah sejak kapan perasaan bencinya pada pemuda itu berubah menjadi Cinta..

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

review please...

Happy reading ~~~

Chapter 02 - Ksatria berkuda hitam

Usagi menepis sopan tangan kekar itu. "Tidak, terima kasih paman. Aku—ugh—" Usagi mengernyit mendapati nyeri yang makin menusuk kepala. "—aku pulang sendiri."

Usagi memandang sekilas sosok pria di dekatnya. Meskipun dalam penglihatan agak samar, namun gadis itu masih bisa menangkap figurnya yang besar berotot dengan kumis lebat seperti habis disisir rapi. Pria dewasa itu menoleh cepat ke arah mobil dan secepat itu juga Usagi terkejut.

Gadis pirang berambut cepol dua itu berani bersumpah bisa melihat seringai di wajah pria berkumis dengan gestur tangan memberi instruksi kepada rekan di balik kaca gelap mobil.

Suara alarm mendadak berbunyi di kepala Usagi.

Tapi dia malah diam membisu, pusat kendali tubuh berada jauh di bawah kesadaran akibat whisky, mengabakan sirene yang sudah bergaung di dasar hati.

Dua sosok di balik kaca hitam pekat bergerak keluar dari mobil, mendekati Usagi dan satu rekan seprofesi.

Dua orang itu memakai jaket kulit gelap dan kacamata hitam. Usagi agak ganjil sejenak.

Usagi memperhatikan tiga figur bertubuh besar yang perlahan mendekat.

Kaca mata hitam, tubuh berotot, tato mencuat keluar dari balik kaus hitam pada leher mereka.

Jantung Usagi berdegup cepat, rasa nyeri lagi-lagi datang menyengat.

Salah satunya meraih pundak gadis itu. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu, nona. Ayo naik ke mobil."

Pada akhirnya, kaca mata hitam itulah yang menyadarkan Usagi untuk menerima realisasi.

Dipicu adrenalin, Usagi mencoba kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tepis tangan yang melingkari bahu, injak kaki salah satu, dan tonjok leher pria yang paling tinggi.

Teriakan marah "Hei!" terdengar, Usagi tak peduli.

Usagi menjejakkan kaki hendak lari. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, satu tendangan kuat ia rasakan menohok ulu hati hingga udara menyembur keluar melalui mulut.

Rasa sesak di dada melumpuhkan pergerakan Usagi. Matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. Ia rasakan tangan-tangan lain membopong tubuhnya sebelum punggung terlempar keras di atas bantalan empuk elastis. Kursi mobil.

Suara kekehan terdengar nyaring. Usagi mencoba mendongak. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar. Penglihatan memburam. Samar-samar, Usagi mendapati pria berkumis menyeringai hendak menutup pintu mobil.

Dan saat itulah Usagi melihatnya.

Sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam rahang bawah pria berkumis sampai terdengar suara seperti patahan ranting terinjak.

Disusul suara raungan kesakitan membabi buta dan suara-suara adu pukul yang lain.

Usagi susah payah bangkit, mencoba melihat dari balik kaca mobil.

Perasaan bernama lega, terkejut, dan tak percaya merayapi hati kecilnya.

Meskipun gambar yang ditangkap retina mata tak jelas, tapi ia yakin.

Sang rival, pemuda yang dia benci sekaligus dicintainya datang menghajar preman-preman itu.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**MY USAGI CHAN**

.

.

.

Cast: Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino

Pair: MamoUsa

Rated: T-M, NC-21 [Semi Lemon]

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Warning: T (Menjurus ke rate M)

Summary:

Usagi Tsukino memendam perasaan cinta pada rivalnya Mamoru Chiba, Entah sejak kapan perasaan bencinya pada pemuda itu berubah menjadi Cinta..

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

review please...

Happy reading ~~~

.

.

...

Chapter 03 - Gadis Mabuk

Hujan salju tak memungkinkan Mamoru untuk membawa Usagi pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Lagipula, ia tak mau repot meraba-raba kantong rok pendek Usagi hanya untuk mencari kunci.

Mamoru akhirnya membawa Usagi ke apartemennya, gadis pirang itu hanya sesekali mengigau sambil menyeret kaki dengan malas mengikuti sang penyelamat entah siapa.

Masuk ke dalam, Usagi langsung melepaskan diri dari Mamoru dan bergerak cepat menuju sofa empuk di hadapan mata.

Mamoru menarik lengan Usagi tepat saat tangannya berjarak hanya sejengkal dari sofa bernuansa blue navy itu. "Ganti baju dulu! Ke kamar mandi! Akan kuambilkan baju ganti."

Usagi menepis tangan Mamoru kasar. "Mengapa kau ada di apartemenku! Pergi!"

Mamoru tak menggubris dan memilih untuk menyeret Usagi menuju kamar mandi. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya seberapa besar alkohol telah menginvasi pikiran gadis ini sampai tak mengenal apartemennya sendiri?

Beruntung bagi Mamoru, Usagi mampu menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandi tanpa bantuan sedikit pun.

Usagi tiba-tiba menggerai rambut pirangnya tanpa alasan. Lalu menuju suatu ruangan yang tak diketahuinya merupakan dapur. Usagi menarik salah satu kursi meja makan, duduk, dan meletakkan wajah di atas meja dengan mata terpejam erat. Suara dengkur halus terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Mamoru cepat-cepat menarik lengan Usagi kembali. "Ini bukan tempat untuk tidur, Kepala ondel-ondel!" Ia lalu membawa Usagi ke kamar tidur miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Usagi langsung mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu dan segera menenggelamkan diri di sana.

Mamoru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Angin dingin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka. Mamoru mendekat dan menutup rapat seluruh jendela kamar. Usagi bergerak menyamping dan menekuk kaki hingga lutut menyentuh dada, gestur tubuh kedinginan.

Selimut hangat diambil, tangan terjulur di depan wajah gadis itu. "Pakai selimutnya, gadis bakso! Jangan keterlaluan malas sampai pakai selimut saja kau tak mampu."

Usagi tak bereaksi.

Kesal, Mamoru meletakkannya asal di samping gadis itu. Langkah pemuda itu sudah hampir mencapai pintu ketika sebuah suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar.

Mamoru menoleh lagi. Samar-samar matanya menangkap tubuh Usagi yang bergetar. Ia raih remote AC dan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya.

Ia ambil lagi selimut tebal yang baru saja diletakkan di samping Usagi. Ia buka selimut bermaterial hangat yang mampu memerangkap panas tubuh, lalu direntangkan menutupi badan Usagi dari kaki hingga mencapai dagu.

Tak terlintas hal apapun dalam pikiran Mamoru, bahkan sebuah peristiwa bernama tragedi sekalipun.

Mendadak tangan Usagi bergerak melingkari leher si pemuda tampan, menariknya keras.

Mamoru yang tiba-tiba ditarik kuat hampir ambruk, sontak bertumpu tangan pada sisi ranjang di samping tubuh Usagi, menahan beban tubuhnya tidak ikut jatuh konyol karena gerakan tiba-tiba Usagi yang konyol menurutnya.

Ia berdesis, "Lepas, bodòhh!"

Usagi tak merespon, kedua mata masih terpejam rapat.

Perlahan, Mamoru melepas tumpuan tangan kiri. Ia gerakkan ke belakang kepala dengan tujuan ingin merenggangkan kaitan kedua tangan Usagi di lehernya. Ia tepis jemari tangan berkulit putih yang bertaut erat.

Reaksi yang diberikan Usagi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkan Mamoru.

Tanpa aba-aba, Usagi menarik kuat leher pemuda tampan itu mendekat, lalu didekap erat.

Mamoru yang saat itu hanya bertumpu pada satu tangan, langsung ambruk ke depan, tak mampu menahan tubuh. Hidungnya menyasar ke sela lekukan leher jenjang putih mulus gadis Tsukino.

Aroma permen strawbery langsung tercium dalam setiap tarikan napas Mamoru. Suara dengkuran halus juga mencapai pendengarannya. Helaan napas lembut yang membuat diafragma dada naik turun secara teratur, mau tak mau membuat Mamoru menelan ludah.

Usagi menggeliat sedikit, membuat payudaranya bergesek pelan pada tubuh Mamoru. Sejumlah saraf pada tubuhnya menggelinjang kecil seakan-akan haus akan sentuhan.

Pemuda tampan itu menggeram. "Jangan gerakkan tubuhmu, Ussaaa!"

"Uh…"

Beban hangat yang menimpa tubuh Usagi hanya terasa sepersekian detik. Karena Mamoru buru-buru mengangkat tangannya tak mau menindih secara penuh. Ia kembali berkutat dengan rantai jemari tangan yang mengikat lehernya erat.

"Tanganmu ini—lepaskan U-ussaa!"

Mamoru dibuat terkejut lagi. Usagi tiba-tiba melepaskannya, semudah itu. Menghembuskan napas lega, ia beranjak menarik diri lebih jauh.

Tak sampai beberapa detik sebelum Mamoru keluar dari daerah jangkauan, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh tangan kecil yang bergerak liar mencengkeram erat pinggiran kaus lalu menarik dan menggulingkan tubuh Mamoru ke atas kasur.

"Ussagii! Apa-apaan kau—"

Suara Mamoru terputus saat mendapati tangan Usagi memeluknya erat dengan satu kaki melingkari kedua paha. Seakan-akan tubuh Mamoru itu adalah teman tidur bernama boneka miliknya.

"Hentikan semua ini—uh!" Rahangnya mengeras ketika mendapati lutut Usagi bergerak menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana. Mamoru tak lagi menahan diri untuk mengumpat. "Shiit!"

Usagi mendekatkan wajah pada leher Mamoru tanpa ia sadari. Pucuk hidung menyentuh telinga pemuda tampan itu, menghembuskan napas hangat di sana.

Tengkuk Mamoru meremang bukan tanpa alasan.

Mamoru Chiba, dengan segala kekuatannya, mati-matian menahan diri menghadapi Usagi yang penuh hasrat seduktif, membangkitkan feromon yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Ia berdesis, "jangan membuatku bertindak, Usagi."

"Ahh…." Suara desahan kembali terdengar.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Mamoru bergerak perlahan, melepaskan kaki Usagi yang mengunci erat kedua pahanya. Melepas tangan Usagi yang memeluk tubuh tegapnya, yang kencang karena tumbuhnya jalinan otot bersekat berkat olah tubuh secara teratur.

Tangan Usagi tak mau melepas pelukan. Di luar kendali otak, ia malah bergerak menggores dada bidang Mamoru dengan satu sentuhan panjang. Sebelum terjadi sentuhan yang lain, Mamoru menangkap tangan yang bergerak bebas, menahannya di tempat.

Ia menoleh. "Kuperingatkan, jangan bergerak! Kau tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan."

Tubuh Usagi menginginkan lebih, gejolak yang meliar haus akan sentuhan hangat, menginginkan kehadiran. Gesturnya erotis, bergerak memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih mulus yang berkilat penuh daya magnetis. Tubuh Usagi meliuk menggoda. Tangannya kembali bebas dan mulai lagi meraba-raba.

Satu gerakan cepat. Mamoru bangkit, menindih tubuh Usagi, sebagian beban tubuh ditumpukan pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk.

Tangan Usagi menggapai-gapai. Mamoru menangkap kedua pergelangannya, lalu ditahan di atas kepala.

Mamoru merunduk. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Usagi? Apa yang sudah kau minum hari ini?"

Usagi diam, tak menjawab.

.

.

.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

MY USAGI CHAN

Cast: Mamoru Chiba x Usagi Tsukino

Pair: MamoUsa

Rated: M, NC-21 [Semi Lemon]

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi

Warning: T (Menjurus ke rate M)

Summary:

Usagi Tsukino memendam perasaan cinta pada rivalnya Mamoru Chiba, Entah sejak kapan perasaan bencinya pada pemuda itu berubah menjadi Cinta..

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

review please...

Happy reading ~~~

Chapter 04 - I love you Mamoru

Badannya masih menggeliat, bibir bawah digigit hingga memerah, menampilkan saliva hangat berkilat.

Mamoru menyeringai. "Kalau kau sangat ingin kusentuh, jangan salahkan aku."

Tangan Mamoru bergerak membelai pipi putih gadis , turun ke leher jenjang, jari telunjuk menelusur saraf sensitif di sana.

Usagi mendesah keenakan. Tangannya memberontak dalam cekalan Mamoru, meminta dilepaskan.

Satu kancing dilepas, turun ke kancing bawah hingga menyisakan dua kancing terakhir. Angin dingin langsung menerpa payudara telapisi bra berenda serta perut langsing Usagi, mengeringkan keringat basah yang membalur tubuhnya.

"Usagi, kau masih mau kusentuh, hm?" Jari telunjuk menelusur leher gadis itu, bergerak pelan menyusuri payudara sampai pusar dilepasnya bra berrenda yang menghalangi dada mungil berisi milik gadis itu, naik ke atas lagi hingga menemui puting kecil kemerahan.

Lalu berhenti.

Usagi, dengan suara merintih berkata susah payah. "Lakukan—ukh, jangan berhenti…"

Mamoru mendekatkan wajah tepat di hadapan Usagi. "Jangan menyesal. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan besok."

Lumatan agresif langsung dilancarkan. Mulutnya langsung menggulum dan menghisap payudara gadis itu, sesekali menjilatnya penuh perasaan. Tangannya meremas-remas payudara satunya dengan lembut.

Mamoru merasakan libidonya tengah meledak di ubun-ubun kepala. Jemari kanan meraba bagian vaginanya yang sensitif, menekan titik syaraf peningkat gairah. Tangan Usagi bergerak meliar dalam cekalan di atas kepalanya.

Mereka saling berpagut, suara decapan terdengar nyaring memenuhi kamar Mamoru atas hasil eksplorasi lidah.

Tubuh menggelinjang, udara memanas, menguap dari panas tubuh dua sosok beradu nafsu.

Mamoru sudah lama mencintai gadis ini yang disayangkan selalu berakhir dengan membuat Usagi kesal dengan godaannya terlampaui berlebihan, ditambah dengan julukan sayang untuk Usagi 'Kepala Ondel-Ondel' membuatnya jadi rival bagi Usagi.

Ia tak tertarik dengan gadis cantik feminim dan berkepribadian baik, cukup satu Usagi manis, cengeng, ceroboh dan bodoh yang membuatnya terpikat dan mampu menaikan hasrat terpendam sang Mamoru Chiba.

Jari menelusur turun hingga pangkal paha, menelusup masuk ke balik celana dalam Usagi. Ditekannya titik-titik rangsang di sekitar vaginanya. Mamoru berdesis menahan miliknya sendiri untuk tetap tenang di balik celana.

Usagi mendesah lagi tanpa kesadaran, "Mmaamooruuu… Hhh—Ah!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, tangan Mamoru berhenti bergerak. Ragu ia bertanya. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

Suara Usagi lirih tak lebih keras dari sekedar bisikan. "Sentuh aku, Maamooruuu…"

Mamoru meneguk ludah, ia mengeluarkan tangan dari balik celana dalam Usagi.

Pemuda tampan itu bergerak, tak lagi menindih di atas tubuh si gadis. Ia gerakkan tubuh Usagi menyamping, diikuti beban tubuh Mamoru yang dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. Tangan kekar memeluk perut Usagi, tangan yang lain ia jadikan penyangga kepala gadis itu tepat di atas lengan.

Mamoru mengeratkan pelukan, tak ada jarak sedikit pun.

Napas hangat berhembus di tengkuk Usagi.

"Mengapa kau sebut nama itu?"

Usagi menjawab dengan suara terengah.

"A-aku… aku i-ingin dia. Sentuh aku!"

Mamoru terdiam. Ia paham betul. Jawaban saat kondisi mabuk adalah jawaban terjujur. Karena otak tak lagi mampu merangkai kata bahkan memikirkannya. Jawaban yang terlontar adalah murni dari hati.

Mamoru menarik pinggang Usagi menempel pada tubuhnya lebih erat. "Dengar, orang yang kau sebut itu tidak akan mau menyentuhmu dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti ini."

Usagi berpejam mata, dengan napas tersengal menahan gairah menjawab.

"Kenapa..? Ke-kenapa tak mau?"

"Tidur." Mamoru menahan tangan Usagi yang bergerak membuka restletingnya sendiri. "Hentikan, kau harus tidur. Kau telah menjalani hari yang berat malam ini."

Usagi menggeleng.

"Mamoru yang tampan ini akan menemanimu kalau kau mau tidur."

Usagi diam, tak menjawab lagi.

Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sentuhan. Sentuhan intim dari sosok di belakang tubuhnya, yang menguarkan panas tubuh di balik kemeja tipisnya.

Usagi mengigau lagi. "Mamoru menerima cinta Rei… Aku cemburu setiap kali melihatnya bersama Rei… Aku tak tahu sejak kapan.. K-kau bukan Mamoru, kan?"

Mamoru memejamkan mata. "Tak peduli aku siapa. Mamoru Chiba ini hanya mencintai Usagi Tsukino si gadis ceroboh. Kau akan melupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi esok. Akankah status rival mereka berakhir menjadi jalinan baru?

Hanya mereka yang memutuskan, Seandainya mereka saling jujur akan perasaan masing-masing.. mungkin hubungan mereka tak akan serumit ini.

-% END %-


End file.
